1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processor, and more particularly to a word processor which can readily compile and edit a table of contents of a text
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art word processor, a table of contents and a text corresponding to the table of contents have been compiled and edited separately. Accordingly, if the contents of the text are corrected or modified, there is no function to automatically change the table of contents and the table of contents must be manually corrected or modified separately.